cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Hugh O'Brian
Hugh O'Brian (1925 - 2016) Deaths in Film *''Rocketship X-M'' (1950) [Harry Chamberlain]: Killed in an explosion (along with Lloyd Bridges and Osa Massen) when their spaceship crashes to Earth during re-entry. *''Vengeance Valley'' (1951) [Dick Fasken]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Burt Lancaster when Hugh emerges from behind a rock to run to the other side (shown from a distance). *''Cave Of Outlaws'' (1951) [Garth]: Shot dead by Edgar Buchanan who is helping the injured Macdonald Carey out of the cavern. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Cimarron Kid'' (1952) [Red Buck]: Shot to death by Audie Murphy as Hugh tries to pull Yvette Dugay off of a horse. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Raiders (Riders Of Vengeance)'' (1952) [Hank Purvis]: Shot by Gregg Palmer as he tries to escape being lynched. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Stand At Apache River'' (1953) [Tom Kenyon] Burns to death, along with Jaclynne Greene, when the apaches set fire to the barn in which they are hiding. (Thanks to Brian) *''Drums Across The River'' (1954) [Morgan]: Shot by Audie Murphy. (Thanks to Brian) *''Saskatchewan'' (1954) [Smith]: Shot (I forget by whom) when hugh pulls a gun on Alan Ladd. *''White Feather ''(1955) [American Horse]: Shot to death by Eduard Franz after Hugh violates the tribe's code of honor by firing first during a stand-off with the cavalry. (Thanks to Brian) *''In Harm's Way'' (1965) [Liz Eddington's Lover]: Killed in a car crash (along with Barbara Bouchet), when a truck comes around the corner and they swerve off the road. *''Killer Force'' (1976) [Lewis]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Telly Savalas' men in the desert. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Shootist'' (1976) [Jack Pulford]: Shot in the forehead in a shoot-out with John Wayne, after John see's Hugh's reflection (on a glass) that he is sneaking up on him. (Thanks to Fred) *''Game of Death'' (1978) [Steiner]: Neck snapped at the end of a fight with Tai Chung Kim (who was the body double of Bruce Lee in this film). Deaths in Television *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Two-Faced Turn-a-bout (1963)'' [Bruce Jason / Conrad Bucola]: "Conrad Bucola" is strangled (off-screen) by Trevor Bardette, who later throws his body overboard. We learn of Conrad's death when "Bruce Jason" pretends to be Conrad and uses Werner Klemperer to get a confession out of Trevor for the murder of Charles H. Radilak. (Bruce survives the episode). *''Murder, She Wrote: A Body to Die For (1990)'' [Fred Keppard]: Shot in the chest (off-screen) by James Olson from outside Julie Adams' house, mistaking him for Jason Beghe. His body is shown afterwards when Julie discovers him in her bedroom, and the events of the murder is shown in a flashback only showing James outside. O'Brian, Hugh Category:Stage Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1925 Births Category:Conservatives Category:World War Two veteran Category:2016 Deaths Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members